School Gossip
by ichigofan01
Summary: Two teachers. Uncontrolable lust. One is married, so what should he do? MrMayxEthan. Switches POV alot. Based on real people, names changed for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Neil P.O.V

I'm just an ordinary School Teacher teaching music to the smart. If I ever said that, it would be a lie. Sure i'm a music teacher, but I have a guilty pleasure. I lust over the science teacher! Why?! I don't get it! I have a beautiful wife! A cute, talented child who came from said wife! Uggh! I guess fate hates me... Oh well, I better get going to the school.

Ethan P.O.V

An annoying buzzing noise wakes me up from my lovely dream – if you know what type of dream i mean. I get up and walk into the stone tiled bathroom to get rid of my, err... little problem in my boxers. I striped of my remaining clothes and stepped into the freezing cold but strangely comforting shower. I thought about the dream. The way his eyes filled with lust, the way his ass felt around my cock, the way he screamed my name when I thrusted into his prostate. Stop it Ethan! This is NOT helping your growing erection! I sigh has I dry myself off and get my work clothes on – a black tie, black trousers and white shirt. I finish off gelling my hair and look at myself fin the full mirror in my bedroom. Okay, so I look scruffy with my top button undone and tie halfway done up, no one cares – i'm just a science teacher. I gather up my rucksack and grab my phone and keys and close the door running to my car – a black mustang, yeah i'm that cool – I reve up my beauty and get going to school. Yay.

Neil P.O.V

I entered the staff room with a sigh knowing that my crush was there, sitting next to the rest of the science crew drinking his morning coffee. I walked over to my locker and put my stuff i wouldn't need and checked my pigeon hole. I looked in and saw that there was actually something there. I picked up the note that said:

'Hey,

If you're not busy could you help me with something lesson 2?

Ethan'

I blush slightly at the name but decided to look over at Ethan who was staring intently at me. I fought down a blush and nodded at him. He smiled at this response. It was a real smile, not one of those fake 'thank-you-for-doing-your-job' smiles. It held so much happiness I had to look down at my town with a face as red as one of my students died red hair. I hear the bell for first lesson go and quickly pick up my stuff for the lesson and bolt it to class. I've never been late to class before and i don't expect to be now!

Ethan P.O.V

I'm glad he expected! Now! Get to spend more time with him I thought with a giddy expression and goofy grin. I went into my class and sat down behind my desk and told the supply teacher to give them something to do for the lesson. I was far too busy to teach these brats. Plus I had to get period 2 ready for Mr. May.


	2. Chapter 2

School Gossip – The School Couple

Edward P.O.V

I looked down at Michael's sleeping body on the satin covers. His tanned skin stood out well against the red material. I still couldn't believe such a beauty, such a God was mine. All mine. I set the alarm for the morning and lay next to my boyfriend's snoozing body and slung one arm around his waist protectively and fell into the warmth and kindness of sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning at seven only to see that my partner was not in bed with me, where he belongs. I frowned, getting up and changed into my usual attire. A red tie and black trousers with a white shirt. I quickly ran my fingers through my messy, black, short hair and sprinted down the stairs to the smell of....bacon! Yes! My favourite! I ran into the kitchen and planted myself onto a stool waiting patiently... well if you call staring at lovers ass patiently then it was.

Michael P.O.V

I woke up in the morning at six o'clock, I don't mind waking up early though! It means I can make something special for Eddy! Hmm... if I remember correctly his favourite food at the moment is....bacon. Well, I guess I should get started then! I started to stand up when this immense pain raced up my body! I still hadn't got used to mine and Eddy's night time activities! After I got changed, I limped down to the kitchen and started making some food. It was a out, what half an hour later? I heard him jump into a stool like a toddler who was about to eat his birthday cake for his third birthday. I finished the bacon and placed it in front of Ed with a smile. He grinned and dug in, like I expected. I made myself a bowl of cereal and ate it quickly just in time to see him finish his bacon and drop his plate in the sink.

"Come on, lets go! We're gonna be late." I called from the living room.

I saw him walk to the door with his car keys in hand and holding the door open for me. I blushed when I walked past him, man I needed to stop that! We climbed into the car and he revved the car and off we were! To school Eagle! I could only hope it was going to be a good day.

Neil P.O.V

I was nervous all of first lesson, wanting it to end. Not wanting it to end. I couldn't make up my mind, and then the buzzer for second lesson rang! I dismissed the class and shakily stood up only to see there was still a student left. Oh dear, it just HAD to be my stalker/fan girl Caitlin Berswill. Why oh why? Ever since I came to the school she has had this weird, weird obsession with me, my hair and everything about me. I sighed and asked, "do you need something Caitilin?"

"Why yes Sensei, I do" Caitilin purred, in what she thought was seductive, as she took very, very bold steps closer to me. I sighed once again at this.

"Will you tell me what you want then?" I asked.

"Impatient are we?" She chuckled in a very tun off way.

"I have a very important meeting, so yes. I'm very impatient to get to this meeting." I said.

"Okay then Sensei, I will tell you what I want." Caitilin said, "I. Want. You Sensei." Caitilin finished, who was now right in front of me.

I pushed her away and said "I'm sorry Miss. Berswill, but I would never go out with you."

Caitilin was momentarily shocked at the bluntness but got over it quickly and said, "Oh really Sir? Well, I bet you you will be on your hands and knees begging for me to let you take me!" Caitilin said confidently.

"Hmm...we shall see about that" I said.

"You don't believe me? Fine! I will show you how much you will want me!" Caitilin shouted and grabbed me by the tie and pulled my face down to her level. She was about to plunge her mouth to mine, when a booming noise interrupted her.

"What do you think you are doing to Mr. May, Miss. Berswill?" Said the voice. Caitilin let go of my tie in shock and whipped her face around to face the owner of the voice. It was Ethan Mills – the object of my sexual desires.

"I think this is in order of a detention." Said Ethan

"WHAT?! What did I do!?" Asked Caitilin shocked at the thought of a detention without Mr. May.

"Oh, so you want to be suspended. Is that it?" Asked Ethan.

"N-no! It's okay, Sir! So after school today, Sir?"Answered Caitilin nervously.

"Hmm....I guess so." Answered back Ethan.

Caitilin ran out of the room with her head lowered as to avoid eye contact with Ethan. Just before she exited, she turned to me and blew a kiss and winked at me. I just stood there, shocked at the whole thing.

"Are you okay Neil? Did she try anything?" Asked Ethan with a furious expression.

"N-no! It's okay!" I answered, nervously. Ethan just stared intently into my eyes and moved slowly forward, getting closer, and closer to me and then we finally, slowly, locked lips.

**The fan girl is a friend of mine. She is not at all like that. She is actually a really nice person and my beta! : D thank you again!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Same Old School...

Neil P.O.V

His soft lips approached mine and finally landed softly onto mine. His tender soft lips soothed mine as they massaged my lips to part. I moaned and grabbed hold of Ethan's shoulder's tightly as he slipped his tongue stealthily into my mouth. In the heat of the moment I rapped my legs around his legs as he pushed me against the wall and ravished my mouth thoroughly. I gripped his shoulders roughly and scream don't in the pleasure I was receiving as he bit sharply with so much emotion into my neck. Ethan chuckled as he licked slowly all of the blood that was sliding down my neck from the mark of ownership he had made.

'So... you like it rough, huh?' I heard Ethan say with amusement filling his voice.

'W-well...' I stuttered, not knowing how to answer that.

'You-re not denying it'

'Shut up!' I shouted at him blushing furiously ' wait a second....' I said annoyed 'why am I still wrapped around you!?!' I asked.

'Well... It seemed like you were enjoying yourself back there' Ethan said with a smirk and a raise of his thin eyebrow.

'Wh-what are you tying to say!? And why did you give me a bite mark?!' As soon as I uttered those words I immediately regretted bringing up the subject. Everything on Ethan's face went dark and jealous; his eyes filled with hate, his mouth curled up into a snarl, his cheek bones raised in a feral way and he held tightly onto my torso tightly – and all these actions were made for a certain stalker beginning with 'C'. Ethan looked right into my eyes and saw the pain and fear and immediately soften up, he was still tense though.

'Do you want me to take you home?' I mused over this question and de sided to say yes. So in a matter of minutes I was in Ethan's car – the car of the man who I had crushed on for years, This couldn't go well...

Ethan P.O.V

I can't believe I just made out with Neil and gave him a love bite! Of course my facial expression didn't show this, on the outside I was stoic but on the inside I was squealing to myself. I quickly drove Neil to his house, neither of us talked on the way. When we got there I asked him,

'Do you want me to walk you in?'

'Yes please' Neil answered as he blushed at my offer.

We were walking out of the car when Neil stopped and cursed, 'Shit!'

'What's wrong?' I asked, my face etched with worry.

'My wife is home! She might see the bite mark!'

'Just say some girl named 'Catilin the slut' made a move on you. Plus, you would get Catilin in trouble.' I answered reasonably.

'But... I guess so... hey... was what happened in the classroom a one time thing?' Neil asked wearily.

I grabbed hold of Neil from behind and buried my head into his brown silky long hair and said in a voice that was muffled by his hair, 'What happened there is what's going to happen everyday of your life.'

'O-okay' he stuttered

I hesitantly let go of him and said 'Come on, lets get you inside.'

We walked to his house and entered, not knowing of the crazy-ness that would happen...

Catilin P.O.V

Arghh... I can't believe Sir stooped me! I mean, what a prick! It's not his choice weather I have sex with Neil or not! What right, does HE have to take away my honey! God, I'm getting so angry! Think of Neil, think of Neil, think of Neil... hmm... So how CAN I get Neil to be mine... An idea hit me and I almost felt like going right back into to his class and telling him... But this plan would need time... I would start right after this lesson I thought with a dark chuckle and grin.

Edward P.O.V

We stepped out of the car and I quickly zoomed around the side of the car and opened the door for Mick – an old nickname – and held out my hand as I bowed slightly for him as a boyfriend would do for his girl at the school prom. Said boyfriend blushed and with a scowl stood up without the help of the hand. I chuckled at his reaction and walked with him to the staff room. We walked in and saw the site of everyone grumpy and depressed. I sighed as I saw the creepy headteacher walking over to us. This could not be good...

'Did you have a nice night you two?' He said with an all knowing grin.

'It was absolutely w-o-n-d-e-r-f-u-l!' I said with a grin, 'How was you and' I shifted my head in the direction of another teacher who just happened to win the heart of a certain headteacher...

'Absolutely horrible! I went there to see him with another fucking guy!'

By now I saw that Michael had gone off to talk to some people... and left me for the fate of Mr. Frean... Oh great...

Michael P.O.V

I saw that Ed was 'gonna be a while so I walked of and went to get a coffee. I sat down on one of the staff sofa's and drank my soothing hot chocolate...yes, I drink hot chocolate. I felt some pressure applied on the sofa and looked over to see Mr. Houghtop leaning over towards me. I leaned back nervously at him, I hated him, he was always asking me out. Once he had locked me in the resources cupboard! I just kicked him in the balls and ran like the wind! Of course I never told Ed, he'd just over react about it all.

'Hello Mr. Houghtop... Do you need something?' I asked nervously.

'I heard you were gay.' Of course you'd of heard that! Everyone in the SCHOOL had heard that! Enough of this shit! If he wants to be treated like a child, he will be.

'What does that have to do with anything Mr. Houghtop?' I asked in my school teacher voice.

'I'm gay too.' Well, duh! Other wise you wouldn't be flirting like this with me! If you can call 'this' flirting! He's shit at it! I stood up and shouted at him,

' For fuck's sake! Just say 'I want to fuck you' already so I can reject you! It's fucking annoying when you just ramble on!' I'm sorry! I just HAD to do that!

'I don't know what you mean...' HE said looking at Ed, who was now looking very pissed and storming towards us.

'Don't fuck with me, pretty boy! You think I won't punch your face in? I so will!' I shouted at him.

'Not if I don't kill him first' I was scooped up from behind and held tightly to a body. Oh shit, what is Edward going to do?!

'I uhmm.... Have a class to take care of now... bye Mick see you later!' I watched him scuttles off to his next class.

I looked up at Ed, uh-oh... he looks kinda pissed.

'Well, It looks like I better start looking for someone to replace Mr. Houghtop while he's in hospital...' I heard Mr. Frean say. I frowned.

'What do you mean Sir?'

'You honestly think that Edward will let him go?' He laughed.

'Well... I guess not...' I noticed that Ed had gone off after Mr. Houghtop... Oh shit.

'Oh, that's right. Michael, do you mind covering for a teacher?'

'Huh? Why? What class? For how long? What happened? Are you demoting me? What did I do to offend you Sir!? Please!!! Tell me!!! I can change!' I asked in a rush. I needed my job near Ed! He was the only thing that kept me sane!

'Calm down! I just need you to cover for Ethan Mills, he is taking the day off to take Neil May home, who was shivering from an event. Can you cover for Mr. Mills science class? And while your at it, Check on Mr. Emerson's class...'

'Oh... phew... I thought you were trying to get rid of me then! Sure I can do that, Mind if I ask if Mr. Emerson is ill too?'

Mr. Frean chuckled, 'No, Mr. Emerson is fine, It's just he might be a little... Occupied at the moment... nothing serious.' I blushed at the meaning of his words.

'O-okay... Sure I can check.' I said, 'Well, I better start getting to this class, see you later Sir! Oh, and good luck with you-know-who!' I winked as I said those last words and rushed off to the science block.

I arrived at the class in about a minute as I needed to collect some stuff. I wish I had taken longer for the class was hectic, I hated taking over classes! I went to the front waiting patiently for about a 10 seconds until I got bored. So what, I had a short attention span!

'Everyone! Shut the hell up!' Well, that caught there attention, 'As you have noticed, I am not Mr. Mills-' I was cut off by some annoying brat.

'Thank the Gods! Maybe he will get run over or die of a heart attack the annoying man! Ha!' As the girl said this, most of the class joined in, my steel glare pierced through their laughter and they stopped immediately.

'What is your name?'

' Catilin Berswill...' The chavy girl said in a wavering voice. [A/N: Yes! :D Catilin is backkkk~!]

'Detention. Now, I'm going to do the register, I'm sure you all know how to answer in the register, right?' I asked.

'Yes, Sensei.' They all chimed in lazily.

'Good.' I sighed and did the register.

'Now... From what I have been told, you're all doing about... sex education...' I said embarrassed slightly. Why did the school even bother to teach it? They know it all already!

I gave them the task and asked if there was any questions. A few of the annoying ones put their hands up, I picked one.

'Yes?'

'Hey sensei! You're gay right?' I knew this would come up... Lets get it over with then.

'Homosexual is the proper phrase.' I answered, He looked pissed at this answer.

'Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, How do you and Mr. Thomas do it?' I sighed.

'Look it up on the internet.' I answered, but it looked like he was going to press on. Fuck.

'What, are you scared to answer?' He asked in a mocking way.

'Fine! You want to know!? Okay, lets see.... I think you will be bottom! So you get your partner to do some foreplay with you, then he fucks you, up the ass, with his dick! Happy? Now you know how to be fucked! So why don't you put your hand down, close your gaping mouth and get the fuck back to work!?' I screamed at the student. Geez, I'm getting really angry today.

At my outburst everyone put their hands down and got to work with a blush on their face. It's like they'd never heard of gay sex! I left them be and went to find Mr. Emerson and his class. I wondered around the block a bit until I found his class, I entered to see a class full of teenagers kissing and no teacher, I sighed and went to look for Mr. Emerson. I went all around the block only to stop outside a moaning closet. I think I found Mr. Emerson...

'You want it don't you Kenn, don't you. Ah! Yes like that Kenn.' And if I wasn't mistaken, that was the voice of Connor Carey... Another science teacher. Oh dear, this was going to be awkward. I knocked lightly first on the door only to hear the rustling of clothes continue. I sighed and knocked louder.

'Huh?! Who's there?!'

'It's me Mr. Emerson, Michael Brewer.'

'Go away.' I heard Connor say.

'I'm afraid I can't do that...' I heard Connor sigh and some more clothes rustling and out came the two surprisingly presentable. The taller of the two had died ginger/brown hair, green eyes filled with... annoyance and lust... He looked pissed at me. Uh-oh. Behind him peeking out was another man, he had natural chocolate brown hair, bright green eyes that seemed intrigued. His hair covered his forehead and eyes in what looked like gel. He was Kenn I guessed.

'Hi, I'm here to tell you that I might be taking over for Mr. Mills for a while, while he looks after Mr. May-'

'Oh!!! So he got him! I always knew Ethan could get hold of his sweetheart! Oh that tiger!' Kenn laughed and seemed happy at this information I had told him.

'Huh?'

'Never mind him. Do you want some coffee? I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier on. Just, in the heat of the moment, 'ya know?' Connor winked at me when he said this.

'Ah, yes please, a coffee would be good.' I followed the two to what would be the science staff room. I thought I could faint at the sight before me! In the room was so many game consoles! There was a wii, A PS3! Even an Xbox360! When did they even get the TIME do play on them!? I looked around to see... all of the science teachers in here!!! Didn't they have classes to teach?!

'Oh ho, ho, found our consoles have we?' I heard Kenn say beside me.

'Yeah... just... shocked...'

'Hey, who's this?'

'Oh, its a maths teach! His name is Michael Brewer! Be nice~!' Oh, thanks Kenn, leave me to the mercy of a horde of science teachers!

'What's your name?'

'Is it fun teaching maths?'

'Can you teach me maths?'

'Thongs or boxers?' What the hell kind of question is THAT!?

After answering all of their... random questions they left me to myself.

'So, Kenn, why are you all here and not teaching?' I asked.

'We leave them to themselves. They can do whatever they want, it's not our fault if they fail.' weird way of thinking... I like it! I hear my cell phone ring and I pick it up.

' 'ellow?'

_'Hey, it's me.' _Oh, phew, it's only Ed! I thought it was Mr. Houghtop.

'Hey baby! How are you?'

_'I cant be asked to teach this stupid music class any more. Can I come see you?'_

'Sure! I'm in the science staff room! See you in a 'Mo!'

_'I will be thee in 10 seconds. Literally.' _Why did I have a feeling he was serious?

'okay.' I hung up and drank the rest of my 5th coffee. I saw the door swing open and I was grabbed into a big bear hug.

'I missed you so much!' I chuckled.

'You're here now so it's all right.' Everything went good from there on, We gossiped and chatted until the end of school. It was fun, even Kenn and Connor joined in!

'Oh, by the way Mick, Frean has called a meeting~!' Oh no, Kenn has picked up the nickname. Great... I groaned.

'Why!?' I whined.

He chuckled, 'somethin' 'bout new teach and some foreign transfers! I think it sounds fun!' He stood up and grabbed my hand and raced along, pulling my hand out of science and to the school staff room.

When we got there, at the front was a few people. We sat down, Not disturbing anyone.

'As I'm sure you all know, we have a few more teaching staff and exchange students. The students will be introduced tomorrow morning, but for now let me introduce the new teaching staff. First off there is Mr. Matthew Shanks, who shall be a English teacher.' He pointed to a man with pitch black hair that was in a fringe that went across to the side of the room. 'There is also Dr. Amilia Jade, who will be the school psychiatrist and will help in chemistry.' He pointed to a busty blonde woman who was wearing black square rimmed glasses, You could tell just by looking she was a DD, but, as Karma hated them, she was obviously a lesbian. 'That's all for today, you can all go home! Bye! Sayonara! Go already!' We all shuffled out of the room, some shaking hands with the new teachers. I just left, hand in hand with my love, off to home.

Bloody hell that took a long time! D: my hand hurts now! No offence to anyone BTW if I have offended them. Well, byee till next chapter! I have a lot planned out 8D


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. I am back! Yes, I had writers block! D Such a horrible thing to be cursed with (: But I got it all back! After a lot of giggle fits, a lot of blushing and a lot of mouth gaping! I have the inspiration! So here it is! :3 Most of it is about Mr. Kenn Emerson and Mr. Connor Carey!

Chapter 4 – Pain, Anger, Jealousy. Death.

Kenn Emerson POV

It had only been a month since that blond bimbo bitch of a psychiatrist got here and she already had men, women, students falling at her feet. She's the reason Connor thinks we should take a break... I can't believe him and her... He told me he was gay! The lying chemical reaction! I was in my classroom, front desk, arms cushioning my head and my legs spread out on the floor. I hadn't talked to Connor since last month and I was getting lonely... No one but Mick... And he was busy teaching Edward maths. I bet they're sucking each other's faces off right now. I sighed and stood up lazily and tiredly and went off to Connors room. It was time I gave him his apartment keys back. I stood outside the door, my hand in a clenched position floating on the wood but not touching. I brang my hand back and was a centermeter away from knocking when I hear the most turn-off moan that sounded like a woman. It just so happened that moan sounded a bit like the blond bimbo moaning 'Connor'. Great. I slumped my hand back to my side and my head rolled down so I was looking at my feet. Why did they have to be having sex at this very precise moment? I just wanted to end it. Never the less, I had to end it. I raised my head in a quick motion, all while bringing my hand back and knocking on the door so loud even the Devil could hear it! I heard rustling and giggles at being caught in the act without being seen and finally the door opened with a very red Connor and a very sluttish looking Bimbo.

'I'm here to give you your keys back,' I thrust the keys into his hand and looked down again, not wanting to make eye contact.

'Oh... Thanks Mr. Emerson.' He smiled at me that oh so fake smile. Oh, so we use second names now do we? Fine. Two can play at that game.

'No problem **Mr. Carey**, after all, It may need them.' I smiled back with an equally fake smile.

' ''It''?'

'Yes, 'it'. The reincarnation of Catilin Berswill.' I grinned at the bimbo as I said this.

'What?!' It screeched, 'How dare, you! Call me a chavy little girl! I am a professional at my job and I can speak proper English!' She ranted on and on at me for that one little thing. Man, she needs to take a chill pill.

'Pah! ''Professional'?! You use your over big plastic boobs to get round work! That is not by any means ''Professional''! I screamed at his face. I was annoyed that he had allowed her to play him but I would not let her play him into playing me! I could see her steaming her perfect little face off.

'You hypocrite! You use your ass and everyone's dick to get your way around here! Ha!' She smirked triumphantly at my shocked face.

I was about to retaliate when I felt warm comfortable arms curl around my waist and pull me tightly against someone's chest. I heard a soothing voice that carried me through the all of my troubles. I tilted my head up to see Dan Dunstan. I shivered as I saw his annoyed face looking at Connor and 'It'. As I stared at his crystal blue eyes, I felt as if nothing the world mattered any more. His eyes went to meet with mine and it was all uphill from there...

Dan POV

I sighed as I drifted around the school, to put simply, I was bored. I walked back to science block and went to walk to my office when I heard three voices shouting. I, being cool, went to inspect what was going on. I wasn't checking it out just because I heard the cute, gorgeous, beautiful, amazing, breath taking, wonderful, sexy Mr. Emerson's voice. Nope, not that at all! Anyway... I turned a sharp corner and saw the object of my wet fantasies, Kenn Emerson. I also saw in the room was his ex, Connor Carey ( The little bastard ) and his ex's Girl freind (Cheslea, that was spelt like that for a reason, 'kay?). I walked up behind Kenn, my soon to be lover! And raped my arms around Kenn's slim, lithe waist and pulled him sharply to my well built torso. I looked down at his perfect mixture of hair and caught a glimpse of his scarlet blush that send a blush down to my penis. Course he knew that.

''Does someone need help getting back to class? Are the meanies taking you hostage?'' I teased Kenn with a cheeky wink. The blush I received made me even more horny. Great.

''N-no I don't-'' I lifted him up and flopped him over my shoulders and went in great strides to his class room as he kicked and shouted and tugged at y back for me to put him down. If he sounds this sexy annoyed I wonder what he will sound like in bed...? When I got outside his classroom I slowly lifted him down and smiled my cheeky smile at him and bent down to kiss him on the cheek when he head butted me. Ow.

''What? No thank you kiss? Fine. At least go out on a date with me. I promise something fun!'' I grinned hopefully. He blushed and blushed and blushed till he finally slowly nodded his head, handed me a piece of paper with numbers on it and ran off into his class room. Guess this was his phone number eh?

Natalie POV

''Hey~ Natalie!'' I heard Catilin call to me, I turned around to see her running at me with a cheeky grin on her face.

''What have you done now?'' I sighed, face palming.

''Nothing! I just need you to wait with me in detention with Mr. Brewer! Pretty please?'' She clapped her hands together and bowed her head with a tight hopeful smile. I muttered a 'fine' and followed her to the classroom and when we reached we sat down quietly and talked among ourselves. A few minutes later Mr. Brewer arrived but not alone. He was with two other teachers. Mr. Thomas and... The teacher's name escaped my mind... He was Asian and was damn hot! He had jet black hair that seemed to fit his head like a hat and had the most beautiful eyes in the world. They were silver and shining like the moon. He turned those very eyes to me and I blushed from the intensity. It seemed like he was staring into my very soul. After a few seconds of what seemed like hours passed he half turned his eyes and smiled a heart warming smile that seemed to have been carved by Leonardo himself.

''Oh, Miss. Berswill and Miss. Flynn. How nice to see you. Ready for your detention?'' I heard Mr. Brewer say to us.

''Yes Sir.'' We synchronised.

''I'm afraid Sir here,'' He motioned to The Asian dude,''Will be taking your detention for me and Mr. Thomas have a very important date. Bye, be good!'' Mr. Brewer explained and walked off, and in hand with Mr. Thomas.

''Sooooooo, Sir! What 'cha name?'' Asked Catilin as she stretched her legs out on top of the desk, resting her arms behind her head.

''Name's Knight. John Knight.'' Mr. Knight said as he winked at me. I couldn't help the giggles that filtered through the room as I blushed heavily. He walked up to me and sat next to me and grinned at me, ''So, what's your name?''

''Ah! Natalie! Natalie Flynn!'' I smiled at him ad Catilin sat bored, dozing off.

''What a cute name, I could just eat it.'' He smirked at me. I felt my face heat up as I stuttered.

''What, huh, how, when, why, No, Yes, AH!!!!'' I think I fainted but I'm not so sure. What I am sure about is when everything goes black and then you wake up in a comfy bed with warm naked arms around your waist, it means something happened last night that you can't remember.

Eric POV

I knew it was wrong. To lust over someone who was much younger. By three years. But I loved her. I couldn't help it. She had confessed to me last week, I said yes and we had kissed. We were happy. But now... She wanted me to meet her family. Bloody hell why? They probably thought I was some paedophile lusting after their daughter because she was under 16. I don't blame them. I would be the same. But it got worse. I was obsessed with her. In school I stalked her, watched her with her friends. When she said she was in town with friends I followed her to make sure she wasn't lying to me and with some other guy. My ex made me like this... Made me this self obsessed person. My girlfriend is called Gabby. She has unusual silver hair that is as sleek as a cat, eyes as gold as the crops and the most wonderful and pure personality in the world. I love her as much as all my other family. She is that special to me. Hello, My name is Eric Draagon and I am madly in love.

A.N// … I hated that last bit. It was so shit, and Eric is such an evil person in real life ¬_¬ But real Gabby is nice :3 I wuv her and this last bit was for her. Byee~ and goodnight! :D

~Ichifan01


End file.
